The novelty sphere of the present invention is an improvement on conventional “crystal balls” by providing additional features and advantages. Crystal balls or light globes as they are also known, typically are designed for standing on a work top or casual table. These novelty globes generally have a transparent or translucent spherical exterior and may incorporate a light source that illuminates the globe from the inside so that a stationary pattern or colored lamp is provided for general illumination or novelty situation, such as their use in magic shows. While many such globes may have utilitarian functions and the illumination may be aesthetically patterned or colored, the illumination or effect in the past has been “static.”